


i fall in love just a little more (little bit)

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: for some reason we have to platonically share this bed and there is so much sexual and romantic tension we can barely function and at some point during the night one of us is going to end up spooning the other and we’re going to wake up in the morning an awkward tangle of limbs but we’re both going to pretend to be asleep even though we’re actually awake because we think the other is asleep so we can lie like this for just a few more minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF from 25 nov 2015 to 22 feb 2016.

“I don’t want to go to sleep just yet,” Sanghyuk says, voice already rumbly with fatigue as he pushes himself up to a sitting position from where the soft, warm pillows next to Jaehwan had swallowed him. “Pause it.” He turns and leans over Jaehwan’s body to grab the bottle of water he’d left on the nightstand on Jaehwan’s side of the bed, one knee against Jaehwan’s hip and the other casually, unthinkingly coming to rest on the mattress between Jaehwan’s legs to balance his weight. Jaehwan represses the shudder at the sound of Sanghyuk’s voice, low and soft and just for him.

 _What if I just… pulled you down on top of me,_  Jaehwan wonders.  _What if I just reached up and put my arms around you and pulled you down. What if._

He’s so close Jaehwan’s breathing in the scent of his skin.  _What if._  Jaehwan is spread out underneath Sanghyuk, and his mind begins racing away with itself thinking of all the possibilities. He could drag a hand down Sanghyuk’s thigh, pull Sanghyuk down for a kiss, Sanghyuk could dip his head and exhale, torturously slowly against Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan thinks he could get used to this view, of Sanghyuk on top of him.

Sanghyuk gets his water and settles back down beside Jaehwan, getting comfortable again on the pillows as he waits for Jaehwan to un-pause the video they’ve  been watching together on Jaehwan’s phone. He snuggles down till his cheek is resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder and his left leg from hip to ankle is pressed against Jaehwan’s right one, and Jaehwan has to stop himself from sighing out loud. Sanghyuk fidgets, drinking his water, closing the bottle, tossing it onto the bed next to him. Jaehwan has no idea in hell what the video they’ve been watching for the past – he checks quickly – seven minutes is about.

“You’ll be really tired tomorrow if you don’t,” Jaehwan murmurs, not looking at him. “You know you get pissy when you’re tired. Like a real baby that doesn’t get enough sleep, don’t you, baby?” he grins slightly to himself, the grin he reserves specially for Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk begins to protest the comparison and Jaehwan enjoys hearing his voice so close by, finally looking at him out of the corner of Jaehwan’s eye and marveling how soft and young he looks without the makeup and styled hair. Nobody could have predicted him growing up like this – Jaehwan struggles to define what ‘this’ is and he can only come up with ‘unnecessarily attractive’ in answer. Unnecessary cheekbones, unnecessary red pouty lips, unnecessary height, unnecessary muscles. It was utter nonsense, and now Jaehwan was in utter trouble.

“You and the other hyungs really have to stop calling me a baby,” Sanghyuk is saying, and Jaehwan just smiles again, watching Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“Baby,” Jaehwan says, thinking of murmuring the endearment against Sanghyuk’s skin and against his lips. Sanghyuk takes it the wrong way, of course, and Jaehwan gets a hard pinch in his side making his hand holding the phone wobble.

Jaehwan piles on the cute, mock-crying at the punishment until Sanghyuk begins laughing and plays along, exaggeratedly soothing the place he’d pinched with long caresses and cooing noises.

“Who’s the baby now,” Sanghyuk shakes his head at Jaehwan and settles down again, pillowing his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder and steadying Jaehwan’s hand, dropping his own to rest on Jaehwan’s bicep. “Now you have to go back, we missed a bit.” Jaehwan knows Sanghyuk is only being this cuddly because he’s tired out of his mind, and treasures the moment all the more.

Jaehwan pretends the long-suffering sigh he heaves is for Sanghyuk being demanding, but it’s because of the sweet way Sanghyuk is pressed against him and for how good Sanghyuk smells and because he can feel Sanghyuk’s heartbeat against his arm. He lets the video run along with his imagination, thinking about how it would feel to kiss Sanghyuk; long, slow kisses, hard, desperate kisses, sleepy, sweet kisses. Kisses,  _if only_. He imagines being Sanghyuk’s first kiss, cupping his face gently and coaxing his mouth open, feeling Sanghyuk breathe into his mouth and the small sounds he would make when Jaehwan deepened the kiss, his fingers tightening in Jaehwan’s shirt and pressing as close as he can –

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Jaehwan hurriedly kicks at the blanket to move it up his body, handing Sanghyuk the phone so he can pull it up to quickly make sure his crotch is covered.

“Cold?” Sanghyuk asks, eyes not moving from the phone screen.

“Mmm,” Jaehwan grumbles in answer. As if Sanghyuk would be trembling and submissive, virgin though he still is. More like he’d push Jaehwan against a wall and have his hand down Jaehwan’s pants before Jaehwan knew it – Jaehwan wanted to bang his head against said wall. This wasn’t helping the problem in his shorts. Making it worse, even – Jaehwan needed so badly to know what it would feel like to have Sanghyuk holding him down in bed and taking what Sanghyuk wanted.

“I’m giving you two more minutes, okay? Then I’m turning off the lights.” Jaehwan pulls the blanket up to his chin trying to form a protective cocoon against the body next to him. Unnecessarily attractive in baggy running shorts and a too-big shirt.

Sanghyuk, to Jaehwan’s surprise, really does stop watching after a couple of minutes, carefully sliding the phone underneath Jaehwan’s pillow so they won’t miss the alarm tomorrow morning. He adjusts his pillows, the blanket, himself, until Jaehwan turns off the lights from his nightstand and the only thing Jaehwan can sense is the sound of Sanghyuk fidgeting in bed getting comfortable.

“You’re like one of those dogs that need to turn round and round ten times in their sleeping spot before they can settle down,” Jaehwan complains, trying to wiggle as far as possible away from Sanghyuk’s side of the bed in case. In case  _what_ , he didn’t know, but just in case. The next thing he feels is a brush of warm breath against his cheek as Sanghyuk says “woof”, very seriously, very low, too close, too sleep-rough, in his ear before retreating to his own side of the bed again, and Jaehwan gasps, the intense rush of desire tearing through him surprising even himself. He slaps at the general direction of Sanghyuk’s body, connecting with a hip or a thigh or a waist under the thick duvet, he doesn’t know. Sanghyuk slaps back and Jaehwan matches it until it turns into a breathless giggling mess of flailing hands and Jaehwan’s body singing a litany of  _touchmetouchmetouchmetouchme_  into the dark.

The alarm wakes Jaehwan up first, the violent vibration of his phone under his pillow throwing him into consciousness rather rudely. He makes an unamused face as he blindly turns off the alarm, his eyes not even open yet as he tries to take stock of himself and remember what he’s supposed to do today. Fansign, showcase, flight back at night. Limbs heavy, head rather muzzy, really need to pee, morning wood annoying but understandable since he’s had to share a bed with the very person haunting his wet dreams of late, though that was extremely juvenile and he would have to be severely threatened to admit it. His back is against something warm and solid, and with a sinking feeling he realizes he’s woken up in a primetime drama. Sanghyuk’s arm is flung over his waist in a way that doesn’t even look careless to his eyes, like it was deliberately placed there and had been hugging Jaehwan’s body closer to Sanghyuk’s spooning him – Jaehwan blinks and thinks inconsequentially,  _yes, of course I am the little spoon_   –  and Sanghyuk’s even, slow breaths are tickling the back of his neck.

This doesn’t happen, Jaehwan thinks indignantly. People don’t actually sleep like this.

He also doesn’t ever want to move.

Sanghyuk snuffles in his sleep and tightens his arm around Jaehwan, nearly making Jaehwan swallow his tongue.  _Mine_ , Jaehwan thinks.  _Mine, god, mine._

The next thought that occurs to him is rather horrifying – when Sanghyuk wakes up and realizes what he’s done the freakout or meltdown is going to be – not external, Jaehwan knows. Sanghyuk isn’t the dramatic type. It will all occur internally and Sanghyuk would then never ever be as comfortable around Jaehwan like this again. He isn’t Wonsik, whom they all suspect operates solely on the power of affection and cuddles.

Jaehwan stills and tries to think even as his mind keeps throwing up images of just what else they could be doing in this position, one of Sanghyuk’s large hands gripping Jaehwan’s hip tightly – oh my  _god_  stopstopstop, Jaehwan wants to wail, willing his boner away desperately – but Sanghyuk feels so big, so secure behind him with that one protective arm slung over Jaehwan’s body –

Sanghyuk snuffles again and rolls away, waking-up noises taking the place of his even breathing, showing no sign he was aware of how they’d been sleeping. He stretches luxuriously and makes an unattractive keening sound to go along with it, breaking the spell. Jaehwan turns over and squints at him, drool over one cheek and Sanghyuk’s hair standing up in every direction. The rather alarming feeling of adoration that steals over Jaehwan at the sight makes him want to roll his eyes at himself.

“I should have gone to bed earlier,” Sanghyuk complains finally after all his stretching is done, and Jaehwan grins. It’s okay. They’re okay. He’s still grinning when Sanghyuk lets his head flop to the side to look at him, and Sanghyuk gives him a sleepy smile, unguarded and open. They stay quiet like that smiling at each other for a moment; two. Jaehwan wants to wake up like this everyday. 

Sanghyuk flings himself out of bed to go wash up, trying unsuccessfully to pull Jaehwan out from under the covers by a leg as he passes on his way to the bathroom. Jaehwan waits until he’s in the shower to dart out of bed and grab a tighter pair of underwear to put on in order to hide his morning problem until it goes away, and he tries very desperately not to think about Sanghyuk naked, water running down his body.

It doesn’t work.


	2. sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by ISAC.

Jaehwan landed hard on the sand with a grunt, Sanghyuk on top of him, the wind thoroughly knocked out of him and seeing more than a few stars. Sanghyuk’s weight felt like a ton of bricks as Jaehwan wheezed, trying to get back his bearings after being taken out in mere seconds – he’d _just_ been standing, holding on to Sanghyuk’s ssatba, Taekwoon had given the signal for them to start and suddenly he was on his back looking up at the ceiling of the practice arena, hearing the voices of the other idols practising before their bouts as if in a dream.   _Dammit, Han Sanghyuk_.

“Couldn’t you at least have let hyung keep his pride?” Jaehwan complained breathlessly, feeling like the situation was too painfully ironic. He’d wanted Sanghyuk on top of him and here he was with all 1.84 metres of Sanghyuk pressing him down into sand which was not nearly as soft as it looked. Almost, but not _quite_ what he had in mind. Jaehwan belatedly realised he was still holding Sanghyuk around the waist and let go reluctantly, relishing how it had felt to have his arms around Sanghyuk and feeling him breathe, the heat coming off Sanghyuk’s skin in intoxicating waves.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Sanghyuk replied, grinning down at him – _too close_ – and Jaehwan could hear Taekwoon snort softly somewhere in the background. Jaehwan got lost for a moment in Sanghyuk’s eyes crinkling at the corner because of his smile, his fringe falling into said eyes, tousled from the wrestling. _Kid is so beautiful_.

Well – enough of this extremely compromising and _public_ position, Jaehwan thought – him flat on his back with Sanghyuk lying on top of him still gloating – he knew he was going to have a hard time later not going over and over obsessively in his mind how Sanghyuk’s body on his felt in this moment, all solid and _long_. They were wearing sweatpants, for god’s sake, and sweatpants hid _nothing_.

He braced his feet against the sand and tried to sit up, assuming Sanghyuk would get the hint and lift himself off Jaehwan but Sanghyuk unexpectedly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Jaehwan’s head, holding him down easily and laughing as Jaehwan struggled.

“Hyukkie,” Jaehwan said warningly, his heartrate picking up alarmingly at how easily Sanghyuk was holding him down, how vulnerable and open he felt with his hands locked above his head this way. Sanghyuk had a thing for control, did he? _Well, let’s not hit_ all _my kinks in one day,_ Jaehwan thought wryly, trying his hardest to pretend this wasn’t all going straight to his cock. It was easy – too easy to imagine them in a very different context, soft mattress instead of coarse sand, bare skin instead of ISAC uniforms –

Sanghyuk held him down for a moment more, letting Jaehwan struggle just for the fun of it before locking eye contact with one last grin to make his point. He finally did Jaehwan’s sanity a favour and pushed himself to his knees, Taekwoon coming over to help pull Jaehwan up and gently brush the sand off his clothes and hair. Jaehwan mentally lamented how he’d almost have made it through the whole ordeal unscathed if not for that one last wicked grin. _Fucking demon child._

Jaehwan’s life was so hard. In more ways than one.

“Where are you going?” Taekwoon’s soft voice called after Jaehwan, and Jaehwan didn’t even bother to turn around.

“Bathroom!” he yelled, bustling as fast as he could bustle.

*

Jaehwan didn’t know if his breathing had hitched just a little too obviously or if his cheeks had reddened, if he’d gasped a little too sensually or the look on his face as Sanghyuk pinned him down had given him away – but the little shit _knew_.

He could wax poetic all he liked before when he had some semblance of control over himself, some semblance of power over the situation because Sanghyuk didn’t realise how he felt and he was free to quietly enjoy the rare times Sanghyuk decided to be touchy-feely or sigh in the privacy of his own head how much he liked the colour of Sanghyuk’s eyes when the light was in them and how some days he burned to run a finger down the curve of Sanghyuk’s back or how he wanted to press his mouth to Sanghyuk’s pulse point and suck possessive marks into Sanghyuk’s skin. All that was gone now – gone in a rush of pretending everything was fine and suppressing, concealing, repressing. Sanghyuk was out to _get_ him, and Jaehwan didn’t dare be alone with him anymore.

He knew Sanghyuk didn’t think it meant anything – didn’t think it had anything to do with Sanghyuk himself. He probably thought he’d just discovered something that got Jaehwan going and had now decided to use it to torture Jaehwan with as much as possible, and he committed himself to the aforementioned torture so fully that Jaehwan was on the verge of a breakdown.

A hand, large and squeezing just this side of too-hard on Jaehwan’s shoulder or hip; pressing Jaehwan up against the kitchen counter, boxing him in with Sanghyuk’s body as he pretended to reach around Jaehwan for a cup or plate and knowing Jaehwan couldn’t push him off; manhandling him by picking him up easily – too easily – and shoving him around, Sanghyuk’s new thing being throwing him onto beds and sofas to the amusement of the other members. It was driving Jaehwan weak with all the visual images, all of this translated into control and strength and vulnerability and submission but with much less clothes and a lot more moaning.

If only Sanghyuk really knew what it was doing to Jaehwan. All this was a disaster – Sanghyuk could be soft, so soft and sweet when he wanted to, when his guard was down and he was tired or just simply contented and resting – Jaehwan’s mind cast back to that night in the hotel where they’d watched that video on his phone, Sanghyuk pressed up against him warm and close, Jaehwan feeling like his heart would burst. That knowledge added to this new sexual aggressiveness was doing Jaehwan’s head in. How was Jaehwan supposed to hold on to his heart with someone like that around? And to think all of this to Sanghyuk was just a _game_ –

Jaehwan tried – he really tried. He kept his face impassive, tried to distract Sanghyuk with his usual ridiculousness and noise – honestly, he felt like Elsa had nothing on him with how much he was concealing, not feeling, not letting them know how much what Sanghyuk was doing to him was affecting him. On the outside it just looked like Sanghyuk was exploiting his strength to bully his hyungs as usual, the main target this time being one of the most easily-manhandle-able hyungs, just another episode of the regularly-programmed Hyuk and Ken variety show. Taekwoon must have been counting his lucky stars. On the inside, Jaehwan was screaming.

It wasn’t like he could avoid Sanghyuk entirely. He didn’t _want_ to avoid Sanghyuk. He was still Sanghyuk’s favourite hyung, and Sanghyuk was just killing him like he always was, only now Jaehwan was dying on level hundred instead of level ten. It really wasn’t a big deal. He could cope. He liked dying, apparently, because he experimentally wondered how he would feel when Sanghyuk eventually stopped trying to rile him up, and the disappointment he felt was worse than the maddeningly constant state of arousal he was always in every hour of the day now.

“No, no, no,” Sanghyuk said, alarmed, eyes on the game screen as Jaehwan began to interfere with Sanghyuk’s character fighting off an enemy and Sanghyuk’s character only had a titchy little dagger to fend the orc off with. Sanghyuk retaliated, reaching out to grab Jaehwan’s controller while at the same time trying to save his character and Jaehwan stood, giggling as he shoved Sanghyuk away with a foot and already anticipating what Sanghyuk was going to do to him in revenge – push him down onto Hakyeon hyung’s beloved sofa, Sanghyuk hovering over him? Pin him against the wall? Hold him down on the floor, straddling his hips and wrestling the controller out of his hands?

Sanghyuk tackled him around the waist, dragging him back down onto the sofa and Jaehwan went willingly, though he remembered at the last moment to put up a token fight.

“Whose side are you on!” Sanghyuk hollered as Jaehwan pretended to yell for help from members who would predictably ignore him, the game restarting at an earlier save point as Sanghyuk’s character died on its last life.

“Hurhur, got you,” Jaehwan teased, drinking Sanghyuk in and trying not to at the same time. Sanghyuk had him wedged up between the sofa’s arm and Sangyhuk’s own body, Jaehwan putting down his controller in quick surrender and truce. Sanghyuk moved closer, staring threateningly into Jaehwan’s face until Jaehwan started laughing, promises not to interfere anymore falling freely from his lips. Sanghyuk moved even closer, and Jaehwan stopped laughing.

Jaehwan tried to breathe normally, wondering what a Jaehwan who wasn’t in love with Sanghyuk would have done in this situation, a year or so ago. He could blow in Sanghyuk’s face, turn this into an impromptu staring contest, start singing some stupid love song like ‘Only You’, aim a playful bite at Sanghyuk’s nose, anything – but he might as well have been turned to stone. His vocal chords weren’t working properly and neither were his lungs, but his heart was going into overdrive. Sanghyuk was too fucking _close_.

“So competitive,” Jaehwan managed to whisper, but even that died on his lips as Sanghyuk stared at him like he was searching for something in Jaehwan’s face. Things were beyond his power to act normal, by this point – he didn’t know what was going on, what Sanghyuk was thinking, and he was so fraught with indecision he couldn’t do anything. He didn’t want to move – that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, the sweet weight of their legs tangled together and Sanghyuk so close that his familiar scent was filling Jaehwan’s head, but his self-preservation instincts were cursing at him. Before Sanghyuk realised just how affected he was, before another member walked in and saw this – but what, what would they think? It would just be dismissed as the two of them being weird, as usual – he needed to move away and put some distance and breathing space between them.

“Hyukkie,” he began, and Sanghyuk put a hand on his chest. Jaehwan swallowed.

“Your heart’s beating so fast,” Sanghyuk said, cocking his head.

“I’m scared,” Jaehwan wailed plaintively, glad of this avenue to escape. His theatrics rarely failed him. “The others are going to find my dead body here, murdered over a game of-”

“You’re not scared, hyung,” Sanghyuk cut him off calmly. Jaehwan’s mouth snapped shut.

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan finally said desperately as Sanghyuk continued to stare at him, giving up all hope and pretense, and Sanghyuk’s eyes widened slightly. Jaehwan never called him ‘Sanghyuk’. “This is not a game, what you’re doing, I don’t think you know-”

“I know,” Sanghyuk answered simply, and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss knocked him sideways, the breath caught in Jaehwan’s throat and all the longing of hundreds of days stunning him. Sanghyuk merely pressed his lips to Jaehwan’s, Jaehwan not even closing his eyes in his shock, and though it lasted barely five breaths to him it was everything intense and compelling and it had him by the mind and heart, Sanghyuk’s scent in his nose and the tiny sound their mouths made as Sanghyuk pulled back echoing around his brain.

“I know,” Sanghyuk repeated, softer this time. “You’re not good at keeping secrets, hyung. But I am.”

“And – and all that – the last week-” Jaehwan spluttered, finding his voice.

“Testing a hypothesis. The hypothesis being that you want me too.”

“Too!” Jaehwan cried.

“You’re really not very observant, hyung.”

“I don’t just want you, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan began, almost like a warning. “This is epic romance movie stuff right here, you understand? This isn’t just – just – a roll in bed and then everything goes back to normal.”

“I know,” Sanghyuk repeated yet again, like it was self-evident a thing as water being wet.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Jaehwan said in disbelief, Sanghyuk cracking a grin.

“Language, hyung.”

“How long have you known?” Jaehwan demanded.

Sanghyuk pursed his lips in thought. “Do you remember that night we roomed together in Japan? When we went over for the fansign and showcase.”

“That was ages ago!”

“It just put the idea in my head how you felt. And knowing you I thought you were going to make a move any number of times since then but looks like I intimidate you too much,” Sanghyuk said smugly. “So I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“You’re terrifying,” Jaehwan muttered.

“Also your co-star in this epic romance movie.”

Jaehwan stopped then, taking in Sanghyuk in a whole new light. Sanghyuk knew. Sanghyuk felt _the same_. “That’s amazing,” he said softly.

Sanghyuk smiled a smile that scrunched up his face in a way that Jaehwan loved so much. “So, for our first scene… fluff or porn?”

“Less romance movie and more like undercover spy film,” Jaehwan cleared his throat as Sanghyuk moved off him quickly, footsteps from the bedrooms approaching and revealing Wonsik on his way to the kitchen to get a drink.

They resumed their game, small smile never leaving Sanghyuk’s face. “If you think I’m going to stop riling you up in front of everyone every chance I get you’re wrong,” he said matter-of-factly as he killed a few more orcs.

“Baby,” Jaehwan replied, eyes on the screen and grinning, finally – finally! – getting to use the endearment the way he’d been wanting to for months and getting an elbow in the ribs as punishment – “you’re going to get as good as you give.”

*


	3. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-chronological: here they're filming OFD after ISAC.

Sanghyuk fished his phone out of his pocket with difficulty from where he was wedged in the backseat between Hongbin and Wonsik on their way to their next filming location, already knowing whom the message was from because he could see the telltale glow of Jaehwan’s phone in his hands from where he was sitting in front of the three youngest in the back. Also because Jaehwan hadn’t been making any noise for the past minute, which either meant he was asleep or distracted.

Sanghyuk swallowed down his smile as he opened the message, taking care not to let Hongbin see; just in case Jaehwan had decided to send him another blindingly not-safe-for-work (not-safe-for- _life_ ) photo of his cock without warning like the last time, when Sanghyuk had nearly choked on his own tongue at the shock of Hakyeon nearly catching sight of it.

_hyukkie, i’m sick_

Sanghyuk looked up quickly in concern, but Jaehwan stayed facing forward.

 _Why? What’s wrong?_ Sanghyuk quickly typed back, wondering what could be the matter because Jaehwan had seemed completely fine all day.

_i don’t think i have much longer to live_

_two very important parts of my body are turning blue_

_i think they’re going to drop off soon if things continue the way they’re going_

_i think you need to have a look at them later_

Sanghyuk bit his lip hard to stop from breaking outright into laughter at his ridiculous hyung, and he succeeded in making sure his face gave nothing away even though it was touch and go for a moment there.

_\- These two very important parts wouldn’t happen to be your balls, would they?_

_\- blue balls_ :( _i hear it’s a very serious medical condition :( only you can save me now, hyukkie :(_

Sanghyuk looked out the window and let himself grin before he burst, pinching himself so he wouldn’t laugh and make Hongbin ask what was happening.

It was day four of their One Fine Day filming, surrounded by cameras every moment, and Jaehwan’s patience was clearly wearing thin. There were cameras in their hotel rooms, in the restaurants as they ate, even in the cars as they travelled – this time they were late so the crew hadn’t had time to set up the equipment, giving them a much-appreciated respite. Wonsik was out cold and snoring, as were Hakyeon and Taekwoon, and only Hongbin was awake besides the two of them. Sanghyuk hadn’t anticipated having a secret relationship with Jaehwan was going to be so easy in all respects but one – they were cockblocked at any given time by their members, by some kind of filming crew, or by their mad schedules. Sanghyuk couldn’t even remember the last time they’d been able to make out, much less fuck. The Vixx dorm might as well have been a nunnery.

Tonight, however – tonight, they were sleeping in a proper hotel.

*

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan bowed to the crew as they finished installing the cameras in their bedroom, hooking up hooky things and screwing in screwy things, waiting with all appearance of nonchalance as the staff tested and checked the two small cameras that the crew assured them would only start filming them in the morning so that they could get some proper rest tonight. The staff left and Jaehwan closed the door behind them, Sanghyuk standing up from where he’d been sitting on the bed.

“Well. We should go wash up,” Sanghyuk said formally, eyeing the camera facing straight at him with mistrust. He didn’t want to take any chances.

“Is it really off?” Jaehwan asked, going to peer up at it to look for the little red light that indicated it was on.

“We should go Wash. Up.” Sanghyuk repeated meaningfully, giving Jaehwan a speaking glance as he turned and went into the bathroom, it clicking for Jaehwan a slow moment later.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jaehwan said, hurrying after Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk closed the door behind Jaehwan and turned on the shower, Jaehwan immediately grabbing him and burying his face in Sanghyuk’s neck, taking a deep breath of the scent of Sanghyuk’s skin.

“God, _fuck_ , I want you,” he murmured. “I’m going crazy.”

“The cameras are off but I don’t know how thin the walls here are,” Sanghyuk said into his ear to be heard over the white noise of the shower, already going for Jaehwan’s belt. “You’re not very good at keeping quiet, are you, hyung?”

“I like showing my appreciation,” Jaehwan grinned as he quickly stepped out of his jeans and boxers, and then froze. “Wait, the door’s locked, right?”

“Yes, hyung,” Sanghyuk efficiently stripped off his shirt and jeans and grabbed the hem of Jaehwan’s hoodie. “Nobody’s going to come in.”

Jaehwan ripped it off himself and shoved Sanghyuk backwards under the water, the warmth instantly seeping through to their bones and if it was a little too hot, neither one noticed – the water slipped in between their mouths and tongues as they kissed just this side of frantic, already hard and desperate for each other. Sanghyuk hissed as his back hit the cold marble wall, but he was distracted soon enough by Jaehwan’s body pressing up against him, skin slick and wet and cock grinding into his hip. He loved being taller than Jaehwan, knowing he could easily hold Jaehwan down or pick him up, and times like this he fantasised about going further than they’ve ever done, picking Jaehwan up with Jaehwan’s legs locked around his waist and back against the wall, his cock sliding hot into Jaehwan’s body – but there was time for that, some day. Right now he just needed to come.

Jaehwan groaned into Sanghyuk’s mouth, the sound guttural and gaining volume as he rutted against Sanghyuk’s hip. The water was good, made the slide easier, but it wasn’t enough –

Sanghyuk grabbed Jaehwan’s ass and pulled their hips even closer together, helping Jaehwan move against him and double the friction. The sounds Jaehwan was making amidst his pants made Sanghyuk grateful he’d not tried to do this in bed – the splash and cacophony of the water hitting marble only just masked his moans. Jaehwan broke the kiss and reached out for something Sanghyuk didn’t have the brain space to bother about, his naked wet boyfriend still grinding against his cock robbing him of oxygen and coherence. God, it had been so long since he’d had Jaehwan, so many lonely nights with his own hand and mind torturing him with images of what Jaehwan could do with his tongue and mouth –

Jaehwan worked his hand between the two of them and gripped both their cocks, the soap he’d pumped into his hand lubricating the slide in a gorgeous, deadly way that had Sanghyuk’s knees almost buckling. Jaehwan didn’t bother going slow, knowing neither of them had the patience or desire to prolong this.

He leaned up to kiss Sanghyuk again in a wet, dirty kiss, licking into Sanghyuk’s mouth and sliding their tongues against each other as he jerked them off quickly, loving the feel of Sanghyuk’s cock in his hand, every ridge, every vein, the smooth head. Boy had a _beautiful_ cock, which was extremely fitting with the rest of him in Jaehwan’s very biased opinion. The soap made each pump of his hand delicious, and soon he could feel his orgasm building with a relief that was almost palpable. His boy, his Sanghyuk, panting into his cheek and hands gripping his shoulders tight was thrusting into his hand almost savagely with how badly he needed to come, and that added to the friction on his own cock. He sped up, breath gone shallow and eyes shut tight, feeling Sanghyuk go rigid against him and moan out his orgasm prettily into his ear as Jaehwan’s hand catching Sanghyuk’s come mixing with the soap gave his cock a few more tight pulls imagining the heat of his hand to be Sanghyuk’s sinful mouth. He came hard, unbelievably hard, over Sanghyuk’s stomach while biting his bottom lip painfully to stop from crying out too loudly, head falling to Sanghyuk’s shoulder as he regained his breath and waited for the trembling in his legs to even out.

They held each other under the shower, the water slowly washing away the soap and come, flattening their hair against their heads and keeping them warm.

“We have to find a way to do this more regularly,” Jaehwan murmured eventually. “The longer I go without you the more each time I come like this I feel like it’s going to give me a heart attack from how intense it is.”

“What a way to go, though,” Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan felt him laugh.

“Do you think we should tone it down a bit, on camera,” Jaehwan said, Sanghyuk slowly beginning to sway him from side to side, Jaehwan’s mouth brushing Sanghyuk’s neck. “Are we being too obvious?”

“We? It’s all you, hyung, with that ‘Mrs Han’ stuff, and smacking my ass as we got into the van,” Sanghyuk said amused.

“You were the one who did that hand-washing thing during the cooking competition,” Jaehwan argued.

“Nah, nobody suspects a thing,” Sanghyuk hummed. “Damn, I feel so good right now. So relaxed.”

“Bet you I can suck you off later in bed and make you moan.”

“You know this is a bet you’re going to lose, baby.”

Jaehwan didn’t answer for a moment, almost squirming with pleasure at the pet name. It had started out as a joke all those months ago, him calling Sanghyuk ‘baby’, but now it was firmly Sanghyuk’s chosen endearment for him and it _fit_. Jaehwan may be older in years but Sanghyuk owned him, in so many more ways than one.

“So what happens if I lose?”

“You can suck me off,” Jaehwan grinned.

“And if I win?”

“You can suck me off,” Jaehwan repeated, grinning even harder. Sanghyuk snorted.

“Sounds like a good bet,” he replied airily, gently dislodging Jaehwan and reaching for the shampoo. “But the question is, can _you_ stay quiet, hyung?”

*


End file.
